


单挑

by dakangshuji



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 两段有联系的小故事。擎天柱或许并没有意识到，他与自己的宿敌之间的对抗在很久以前就开始了。那时候他叫奥利安，而对方……不知道。





	单挑

**Author's Note:**

> 1.没有很严格的宇宙设定，但是会有一些暗示。  
> 2.第一段小故事里只出现了奥利安·派克斯的名字，因为我的安排是这段故事发生在“震天尊”出现之前——就是说奥利安并没有意识到对方就是之后会和自己相遇的那位“震天尊”。  
> 3.第二段小故事安排在奥利安成为擎天柱不久之后。当然，这个时候，奥利安和震天尊的故事已经发生过了。  
> 4.如有错误欢迎指正。

（一）  
“服了吗？” 

“不服！” 

围观的群众越来越多，一群面色阴沉的矿工们不得不围成一圈，努力驱散他们。 

尽管如此，还是有坚持不懈的偷窥者透过缝隙看到，在那些矿工围成的小圆圈里，一名身形魁梧的矿工卧在地上，银灰色的涂装微微泛着光，正不知在干什么。他想凑上前去看清楚，结果被一只粗壮的胳膊拦住：“少管闲事，小鬼！”他抬起头，被一张沾满矿渣和灰尘、目光里写满了凶残的脸吓得不知所措，赶紧溜走了。 

如果再坚持一会儿，那个好奇心旺盛的家伙就会发现，趴在地上的矿工其实还有一名同伴，此刻正被前者压在身下，只是由于体型的差距，他几乎完全被上方高大的银灰色身体盖住了，实在不太容易被发现。 

“服了吗？” 

“不服！” 

“很好，小家伙，你很有决心，也够勇敢——但是这不能改变什么。”他一只手捏起对方的下巴，另一只手高高举起。 

“我还是别看了。”一名旁观的矿工低语，在他们强硬的驱散下，围观者最终都散开了。现在，他们正看着自己的同事如何给予自己的对手最后一击。 

“你什么时候变得这么仁慈了？”另一名矿工笑道。 

“你误会我的意思了，”他的同伴手抚着下巴，眯起眼睛：“我是觉得，就这样打残那张脸，实在太可惜了。” 

“这么说起来——还真是，啧啧。可惜老大从不手软。”  
\--------------------------------------------  
“我来找我的朋友。” 

他好笑地打量着眼前的小家伙：“我们这里可没有你的朋友，小鬼。” 

“他在这——被你们挟持来的——现在我要带他走。”对方不为所动。 

“即使真如你所说，”他抚着下巴，缓缓开口：“你凭什么认为自己能带他回去？” 

不请自来的小客人愣了一下，显然没有想过这个问题：“是你们强迫他来这里的，我当然要带他回去。” 

“好吧，”他摊开手，露出实在算不上和善的笑容：“正如你所说——尽管我不知道你是如何得到这个消息的——你的朋友在我们这里。他正在——嗯——为我们做一些事情。等一切结束后，我们自然会让他回去。现在你可以走了吗？” 

对方沉默了一会儿：“我不相信你。” 

“那跟我就没有关系了，”他耸耸肩膀：“如果愿意，你就一直在这等吧。” 

“我现在就要带他走。”谦和的语调里带着毫不让步的坚决。 

“听着，小鬼，”他有些恼火，弯下身逼近对方：“目前我对你还算客气。要知道，像你这种一看就是从铁堡那种腐败的温室里跑出来的软蛋，能在卡隆——在我这里——得到这种待遇已经很不错了。现在，赶紧滚吧！” 

“我知道你们为什么把他带到这里来。”和他想得不同，对方既没有被激怒，也没有退缩，而是突然冒出这么一句话。 

“你说什么？” 

对方抬起头：“这里的一些矿工被一种罕见的病毒入侵了，目前还没有研发出相对有效的解药。我的朋友在这方面取得了一些进展，这就是他被绑架到这里来的原因，对吗？” 

他的思路被突如其来的惊诧打乱，因此没有立刻回答。这惊诧一部分是由于对方所说的内容。这件事除了当事者和相关的个别机构以外，几乎没有知情者。这使他不得不重新开始审视面前的小鬼。 

“你想说什么？” 

由于戴着面罩，他看不清小家伙的表情，但从瞳孔的变化可以看出，他很可能咬了下嘴唇：“这做法——很欠妥。你为自己的朋友担心，我可以理解，但是这并不意味着你可以剥夺一名无辜者的自由。” 

他被对方斟词酌句的样子逗乐了：“看来你今天是一定要带他走了，是吗？可是——就像你说的——我也得努力不让我的兄弟们因为这该死的病毒变成一堆废铁。而要做到这一点，我必须向你的科学家朋友寻求帮助。所以，他现在还不能跟你回去。” 

对方的面罩动了动，但没有发出声音。 

他捕捉到了这个细节，笑了一下。同时一个念头一闪而过：这世上居然会有这么蓝的眼睛！这正是他之前感到惊讶的另一个原因。随即他想到一个方案。 

“这下可难办了，不是吗？不过——”他的身子又往前倾了一些：“我有一个提议。权利是要靠自己争取的，你愿意去为你的朋友去争取属于他的自由吗？” 

“你想干什么？”远道而来的小客人盯着他。 

“让我们用最直接的方法解决这个问题吧。和我单挑，赢了你就把他带走。”他直起身，居高临下地说道。 

“我不想诉诸暴力。”对方的眼睛里闪过一丝奇怪的情绪，他看不出那是什么，但绝不是畏缩。 

“不想？还是不敢？”他挑畔的语气逼得对方再次仰头：“我只给你一次机会。现在告诉我，打还是不打？我不会问第二遍。” 

蓝色的眼睛里有异样的光芒在跳动。他捕捉到了这光芒，感到体内出现了一丝奇怪的情绪波动。还没来得及品味那究竟是什么，他听到了对方沉静的声音：“来吧。”  
———————————op——————————  
奥利安·派克斯望着面前高大的矿工。从看到他的第一眼开始，派克斯就明白，这不是那种能被轻易打动的家伙。  
因此当对方提出单挑的时候，他并不感到意外。只是他十分怀疑对方的诚意。且不说自己是否能打过面前高大的对手，即使打赢了，他也不太相信对方会履行承诺。此外，他可不认为此刻站在他身边的那些矿工——那个银灰色家伙的同伴——会就这么看着自己的朋友参与一场斗殴而无动于衷。 

关于最后一点，他确实多虑了。因为对方很快挥手示意其他矿工离他们两个远一些，并保证这场比赛不会受到任何外界干扰。接着，他的对手发起了进攻。  
———————————————————————  
这简直太无聊了。甚至可以说是一种耻辱。他望着被自己压在身下的小东西，有些懊恼地想。我不应该那么轻易地提出这个建议，而应该直接把他轰走，那会简单得多。 

诚然，他知道面前的小鬼还远算不上自己的对手，但是他也没有想过对方会如此弱不禁风，只是被捶了一下胸口就直挺挺地倒了下去。而他自己也因为失去重心跟着跌落。 

他听到胸甲撞击的声音，看到那双隐忍的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝痛苦。紧接着，他发现自己结实的胸部紧紧地贴在对方的身上。事实上，由于他胸前错综复杂的钩角嵌入了对方的颈部缝隙，他们两个缠在了一起。 

该死！他想道。但是没有忘记用双腿紧紧夹住对方的下半身，以防止可能发生的反击。与此同时，他用力将对方的两只胳膊摁在地上，使劲拉拽着自己的上半身，试图和对方脱离。  
———————————op——————————  
看到对方向自己摔下来的一瞬间，派克斯十分庆幸自己事先升级了盔甲。然后他听到了一些奇怪的声音，紧接着他的视野里多出一些银灰色的钩状物。于是明白他们两个卡在一起了。 

他感到自己的下半身被牢牢地控制住，动弹不得。而自己的手臂几乎被对方碾碎。那双狂怒的猩红色眼睛里看不出一丝善意，他很难想象，被困在这种目光的主人手里，感知器现在会是什么样子。 

想到这里，派克斯动弹了一下。他明白只身前来并非明智之举。但是看议会的态度，在正式执行解救科学家的行动之前，至少还有上百份冗杂文件要填写，而派克斯认为到那个时候他的朋友已经凶多吉少了——现在看来他是对的——于是他不得不利用自己的特长，做了些也许不太符合规则的事情，一路找到了这里。此刻，他不得不背水一战。 

他明白对方正占据着绝对优势，但自己也并非毫无希望。红色的眼睛还在喷射着怒火——无论银灰色的大家伙怎么努力，最终他们只是越缠越紧。这反而让派克斯平静下来，他明白，愤怒只会让对方失去冷静的判断——而自己就有机可乘。这也是他对银灰色的大块头那带着轻蔑意味的称呼一直采取容忍态度的原因。 

对手依然在用力地撕扯。终于，这似乎起了点作用。派克斯听见自己的几根颈部管线被扯断的声音，顿时火星四溅。几处钩角被硬扯了出来。这显然激励了对方，为了得到更大的反作用力，他的双手开始一点点地向派克斯的肩膀移去。派克斯抓住机会，强忍着疼痛，将双手转化为刀刃，向对方的背部刺去。  
———————————————  
最开始是金属外壳破碎的声音，然后他意识到自己的背部受到了攻击——被某种尖利的物体刺穿了。 

突如其来的疼痛令他猝不及防，在猛然倒向对方的胸口的时候，他似乎听见了一声沉重的喘息。 

但他很快反应过来。疼痛使他愤怒，也使他的进攻更有力量。他紧紧捏住对方的肩膀，拼命地锤着，想让对方放开自己。可是那两把锋利的刀刃就像是长在了他的背部，丝毫没有松动。 

他盯着被压在身下的小东西，惊讶于他的毅力与勇气。 

“放开我，小鬼。”他说。 

可是对方只是盯着他，没有说话。 

“不放是吧，”他突然狞笑了一下：“之前警告过你，你在卡隆得到的礼貌待遇已经结束了。希望你不要后悔。” 

紧接着，他将膝关节微微向前移，抵在了小勇士的腹部。 

“我再说一遍，放开。”他的嘴几乎贴在了左边那根蓝色的小天线上。 

作为回复，那两把刀刺得更深了些。 

“好。”伴随着加深的痛感，他轻轻地冷笑。接着，将重心全部压在对方的肩上，用锋利的膝关节狠狠敲击着对方的腹部。与此同时紧盯着对方，观察着他的反应。 

蓝色眼睛明显黯淡了一下，他一惊，动作出现了短暂的停顿。但他很快又加大力度，重复了一次刚才的动作。这一下他能感到那小小的腹甲轻微的震颤，而那对蓝眼睛几乎失去了光泽。 

“服了吗？”他问道，声音里带着征服的快感。 

“不服！”这纯粹是用强大的意志力撑起来的声线，还带着因疼痛而产生的颤音。但是语气却和之前一样坚决。 

“很好，小家伙，你很有决心，也够勇敢——但是这不能改变什么。”他全然不顾还插在自己背后的刀片，一只手捏起对方的下巴，另一只手高高举起。 

就在那一刹那，他看到对方的眼睛里，蓝色的光芒突然重新闪烁起来。那么蓝，那么亮，他可以从里面看到自己的脸。这目光几乎灼伤了他的眼睛。之前那种奇怪的情绪波动又出现了。但是这一次，他可以肯定，无论这是一种什么奇怪的情绪，肯定与愤怒和敌意无关——尽管背上的伤口一直在渗出能量液，滴落在他们的身上，滴落在地上——事实上，这可能是完全与之相反的情绪，带着一种莫名的冲动和向往。 

他的拳头重重地落下。  
—————————————op————————————  
派克斯明白这是他唯一的机会。既然对方可以借助反作用力使自己从纠缠在一起的盔甲中挣脱，那么自己也可以借助他的力量坐起来，从而找回主动。 

他没有想到的是，对方的恨意会如此的强烈，以至于宁愿和自己卡在一起也要拼命反击。 

当最后那一拳重重落在地面上的时候，他感到手臂一阵瘫软。此时，即使想拔出刀刃也不可能了，因为之前他已经将它们深深地插进对手的身体里。现在他已经没有力气把它拔出来了。 

他听到对方沉重而无奈的喘息，明白自己的机会来了。  
———————————————————————————  
“不如我们讲和。” 

他听到这话的时候还以为自己的接收器出了问题。直到他看向那沉静的目光时，才确信自己没有听错。 

“跟你讲和？我随时可以把你的脸捏碎！” 

“与此同时，我剩下的一点力量可以刺穿你的身体。”这声音听起来并不算浑厚，但却透着一种平静的力量。 

“你的意思难道是要和我同归于尽？”他发誓自己只是想嘲笑这个小家伙，可不知为什么话一出口，却有种挑逗的味道。 

“不，”蓝色的光芒闪烁了一下，似乎真的考虑过这个方案：“那样的话，我将永远无法确保我朋友的安全。” 

红色的目光里先是闪过一丝狰狞，然后是犹豫不决。最终，他妥协地笑了：“你很明白嘛，小鬼。那放开我吧。” 

“不。”声音依然是温和而不可抗拒。 

“你？！”他从来没发现自己这么容易被惹恼。而且明明是对方先提出的讲和，这个小混蛋到底在想什么？还是说——

“难道你更想保持现在的姿势？”他意味深长地望着对方。 

“先让我见到我的朋友。” 

“好，好。”他冷笑着。出于某种原因，他并没有回头，而是盯着对方的眼睛，大声命令自己的手下将俘虏带出来。 

“你的朋友现在就在我们身后，你必须起身才能看到他，怎么样，小鬼？还是说你更喜欢这样躺着？”他好笑的看着那两根看上去一本正经的小天线，尽量不去想自己语气里的轻佻，和正从自己对接板里渗出的一点点可以忽略不计的液体。

小家伙的蓝眼睛闪了闪，妥协了。他先拔出右边的刀刃，顺势砍断了常在自己颈部的银灰色钩角。他静静地注视着这一切，对自己的毫不在意感到不可思议。事实上，他甚至觉得对方的动作流畅而优美。“一定是系统出问题了，”他喃喃低语：“我必须得检查一下——是的。” 

现在，他们两个都站了起来，小勇士左边的刀刃还插在他的背部，可是已经构不成太大的威胁。但那副一本正经的表情还是让他忍不住发笑。 

他们转过身，红色的显微镜被孤零零地丢在地上。 

“你！”他看到愤怒的小勇士猛地转向他。 

“失误总是无法避免的，”他耸耸肩：“你那位朋友的变形齿轮可能出了些问题。” 

“你根本不懂什么是怜悯，对吗？”蓝色的目光中除了愤怒，还多出了一丝诚挚的悲哀。 

这是第三次了，他恼怒地想，为什么只是盯着这双眼睛也能让我走神？ 

“奥利安？”显微镜试探地问道。 

“是我，感知器。”他感到自己背后的刀刃被猛地抽出。红蓝相间的小家伙跑过去捧起他的朋友，紧紧搂在怀里。 

他站在这对伙伴的身后，看着这一切，体内突然涌起深而冷的炉火。 

这究竟是是怎么了？他想，我的系统——我必须得去好好检查一下了。

“放心吧，你现在安全了。”小家伙的声音听上去柔和而温暖。 

“天哪，奥利安，你怎么弄成这副样子？”显微镜的转换器飞快旋转了一圈，表达了自己的担忧。 

“没什么，”他的同伴简单地回答，“重要的是你安全了，现在我们回去，救护车会治好你的。” 

“原来你叫奥利安，”不远处，他静静地望着渐行渐远的身影：“真遗憾，我们可能没有机会再见了。可是如果真有那么一天，我一定会认出你，奥利安。” 

（二） 

威震天实在不明白自己的副指挥官为什么就是不会使用空战优势。像自己现在这样，干净利落地变成飞机形态，找准力密集的地方展开进攻，一切都会容易得多。 

但他忽略了一个因素。 

颜色醒目的卡车飞快冲他驶来——简直开出了跑车的速度，并成功地在他准备升空的同时，变回原来的形态紧紧贴在了飞机上。 

他大声地咒骂着，却又带着一种莫名的快感，以最快的速度和最大的幅度升上高空。即便如此，威震天也没能甩掉他的对手。年轻的汽车人领袖紧紧抓住飞机的机翼，丝毫没有松手的意思。 

霸天虎首领在空中愉快地翻了个身，但对方的反应更快，立刻用双腿夹住飞机的尾翼。银灰色的机身微微一颤，似乎受到了某种触动。为了掩饰自己的失态，他继续以高速向上空飞去。 

与威震天相反，擎天柱现在平静得多。因为他发现自己已经紧紧贴在了对方身上，甚至可以腾出手来，将其转化为枪炮进行射击。于是他就这么做了。 

银灰色的飞机立刻转変方向，疾速地向下俯冲、变形。下一个瞬间，霸天虎首领一手揪着新晋领袖头上的小天线，另一只手抓住他的肩膀，将他按在一堵墙上，疯狂地摇晃着。 

“你疯了吗？刚才要是击中了我，你也会摔成碎片！” 

“我知道。”对方表现得很平静。 

威震天气笑了，他松开对方：“怎么，听你这意思还想和我同归于尽，是吗？” 

“如果别无选择的话——是的。”依然是不容置疑的坚决，只是曾经温柔的声线里多了一种伤感的沙哑。 

“别做梦了，总有一天，你会乖乖成为我的部下！也许就是现在。”他把加农炮对准汽车人领袖的胸囗面前的领袖是他的敌人，他夺走了自己的梦想，也夺走了其他一些东西，比如……自己与奥利安再见面的机会……但他毕竟是领袖，自然有利用价值。 

“永远不会有这一天的。”擎天柱的枪口也抵在威震天的火种舱上。 

猩红色的眼睛流露出一种意味深长的笑意。威震天突然发力，狠狠地推了对方一把，墙面顿时形成一处凹陷。 

“反正首领总是要单挑的，对吗？领导模块也许是给了你不少力量，还让你长了点儿个子，小领袖，但这无济于事——因为你的力气和体型依然比不过我。”他的左手转化成刀片，比划着向擎天柱的胸部刺去。 

但是对方接下来的反应吓了他一跳。年轻的领袖重新站起身，但并没有躲开，反而迎向威震天的刀锋。 

刺耳的穿透声让猩红色的瞳孔猛烈收缩了一下，他下意识地看过去，发现刀尖只是刺穿了对方的肩膀。 

该死的身高差，他想。不明白自己为什么会感觉松一口气。 

“你究竟在干什么，你这疯子！”他低头冲对方咆哮着。 

对方不顾一切的蓝色眼睛明亮得像炽热的火焰，一阵一阵地灼烧着霸天虎领袖的胸口。他费力地喘息着，突然意识到自己已经消耗了太多的能量。 

“做我该做的事，威震天，”这是今天交战来擎天柱第一次叫他。他顺着擎天柱的目光低下头，看到紧紧贴在自己火种舱上的枪口：“这一次，想甩开我就没这么容易了。” 

“那开枪吧，”他注视着对方那不顾一切的眼神，努力让自己的声音听起来正常些：“还是说，你更想保持现在的姿势？” 

“杀死你并不是我的目的。”擎天柱注视着他。

该死，别用这种眼神看着我！威震天几乎要吼出来，可另一方面，他又很想再多看一会儿。 

“那你想让我做什么，臣服于你，然后天天为伟大的领袖念赞美诗吗？” 

对方的面罩动了动：“我希望你能够协助我重建这个世界的秩序——通过相对温和的方式，而不是暴力。” 

“这不可能。”他别过头 

“正是由于有这样的想法出现，文明的改革才会受到阻碍。看着我，威震天——”尽管我到身高的限制，蓝色眼睛依然逼视着他直至双方的目光交汇：“想想那些被你无辜残害的生命，你凭什么认为自己可以剥夺他们的自由？” 

威震天望着纯净的蓝色目光，突然笑了：“看来领导模块也不是什么都能改变嘛。” 

“你说什么？”年轻的领袖皱皱眉。 

还是那么一本正经，他想，但是现在不是回忆的时候。 

趁对方分神的工夫，他迅速抽回刀片，变形飞走了。

“霸天虎，撤退！” 

“我本来以为我们不会有机会再见面的，但是我说过，如果有这么一天，我一定会认出你，”银灰色的飞机划过一道漂亮的弧线：“擎天柱。”


End file.
